


Stories from The Row Universe (the Saints Row that is)

by MegInBlack



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Parent Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/pseuds/MegInBlack
Summary: Small bits of fiction from the Saints Row universe of my Boss, Summer Flowers.





	

Summer watches her parents from afar, watches them when they’re young and meeting for the first time at College, the second time at an orgy. Watches them during the Cold War, as they fight and kill and run when the betrayal comes.

Watches them as they try for years to conceive, peeks into the hospital room as they coo and cry over the tiny little miracle they thought they’d never receive. Watches the days in the parks, the trips to the library, the zoo, the first day of school, the fights, the laughs, the love.

Chokes back tears as they take their bodies away while she can do nothing but stare uncomprehendingly ahead.


End file.
